Nyeupe: Protector of Mtambaazi Plateau
by AfricaLover1996
Summary: Mtambaazi Plateau, an highland formation located in the heart of Africa. In a place where the prehistoric ancestors of today's African animals roam, there lives a boy. This boy cannot remember where he comes from or who he is, but he knows that his duty is to protect the land and the creatures that he has come to care for. He is Nyeupe: Protector of Mtaambazi Plateau!


Chapter 0: Main Character Info and Location Info

**Nyeupe**

Personality/Traits: Nyeupe is a very laid-back and optimistic person, although he can be very shy at times. He loves relaxing and enjoys hanging out in the wilderness. Nyeupe detests violence and the natural world being hurt so he tries to avoid partaking in both as much as possible. Sometimes his animalistic instincts and behavior tend to annoy, repulse or infuriate others, but he often doesn't realize it. He is very kindhearted and sweet and is always ready to give someone a hug to make them feel better. Nyeupe also cares very deeply for the creatures that live on the Plateau and has oftentimes aided the tribal people of the plateau, the Mafuta, from the shadows. He is almost always seen accompanied by his best friend Tumbili the Monkey and Nyeupe is also a prolific flute player and aspires to be a percussionist. Nyeupe is mostly omnivorous when it comes to his food (he enjoys anything from coconuts to fruits to insects), but he will only eat meat from already deceased animals. He also an irrational and paralyzing fear of scorpions.

Skills/Weapons/Tools: Nyeupe is very athletic and takes the fighting instincts of many of the Mtambaazi Plateau's animals while in combat. Nyeupe's signature weapon is his spear made from an acacia tree branch and a carved stone on his back. However, Nyeupe's preferred weapon is his boomerang, which always comes back to him. Nyeupe has also several tools for finding, plucking and digging up food (usually insects, fruits and other forms of feral cuisine). He has also, through watching the mystical healer of the tribe Hekima, has learned the ways of the tribe's spiritual magic and sorcery. In his medicine pouch he carries three crystals, Red, Green and Blue, that

Appearance/Clothing: Nyeupe is a teenaged Caucasian male, around 15-16, with messy mid-length brown hair, warm blue eyes and scars across his face and back from a cave lion's claws. Taking after the warriors of the Mafuta tribe, Nyeupe's face is decorated with red ochre. Nyeupe also carries a canteen containing his concoction of water and berries that he often takes with him for long journeys and to share with the animals. He wears short tattered brown pants held up by a belt taken from the clothing of dead intruders devoured by animals (it also holds his boomerang). He also wears two necklaces around his neck, one he made by watching the jewelry makers in the Mafuta village and the other made by himself with the tooth of a lion in the center. The only other clothing Nyeupe wears is his claimed "jungle cloak": a brown felt poncho with a hood.

**Mtambaazi Plateau**

Description: The Mtambaazi, meaning reptile in Swahili, Plateau is a highland area found in the Congo Basin of Central Africa. The plateau is so high up, through the cloud formations around the Virunga Mountains, that it is impossible to see from the ground. The plateau is extremely large, has various locales and terrains and even has its own ocean. The animals of the Plateau are the prehistoric ancestors of modern-day African animals, but they are still addressed by their descendants names. The Plateau's regions include:

The Jungle: This region makes up more than half of the Plateau's lowland area. Massive tropical trees, flowers, lakes and waterfalls make up the landscape of this amazing territory. Its river also leads directly to the Plateau's ocean. Some of the species that live in this region include Gorillas (Gigantopithecus giganteus), Monkeys (Aegyptopithecus zeuxis), Hippopotamuses (Hippopotamus gorgops), Crocodiles (Crocodylus anthropophagus), Snakes (Titanoboa cerrejonensis), Chimpanzees (Dryopithecus fontani), Leopards (Felis pardus), Frogs (Beelzebufo ampinga), Okapis (Palaeotragus primaevus), Hartebeests (Megalotragus kattwinkeli), Civets (Viverra leakeyi) and Lemurs (Notharctus tenebrosus).

The Savanna: A vast grassland to the west of the Plateau and the location of the Mafuta Village. Acacia and baobab trees are some of the many foliage that populate this vast grassy plain. Some of the species that live in this region include Lions (Panthera leo atrox), Elephants (Loxodonta adaurora), Rhinoceroses (Stephanorhinus kirchbergensis), Giraffes (Giraffa juame), Zebras (Equus capensis), Antelopes (Hippotragus leucophaeus), Cheetahs (Acinonyx pardinensis), Buffalos (Syncerus antiquus), Warthogs (Metridiochoerus andrewsi), Baboons (Dinopithecus ingens), Hyenas (Dinocrocuta gigantea) and Ostrichs (Aepyornis maximus).

The Desert: The most arid region of the Plateau, is further out from the mainland, right on the border of the Savanna. Unlike most deserts, the Plateau's has its own self-sustaining water reservoir in the form of a deep, expansive lake, so the desert also doubles as a beach to the Plateau's ocean. There are no settlements or residents in this region apart from the natural wildlife, which include Camels (Camelops hesternus), Scorpions (Brontoscorpio anglicus), Monitor Lizards (Varanus priscus) and Vultures (Teratornis merriami).

The Ocean: A unique feature of the Mtambaazi Plateau, the oceanic region, despite its high altitude and improbability of functioning, has the characteristics, coral growth and wildlife of ground oceans. The water from the Plateau's ocean cascades down the Plateau, creating the illusions of mountain waterfalls hidden by thick fog. Some of the species that live in this region include Sea Turtles (Archelon ischyros), Baleen Whales (Cetotherium furlongi), Killer Whales (Orcinus citoniensis), Dolphins (Eurhinodelphis longirostris), Sharks (Carcharocles megalodon), Fishes (Dunkleosteus terrelli), Squids (Rhomboteuthis lehmani) and Seals (Pujila darwini).

**The Mafuta Tribe**

Much of the history behind the mysterious Mafuta, meaning fossil in Swahili, tribe, the only indigenous people of the Mtambaazi Plateau, remains as it is: a mystery. What can be learned about the Mafuta tribe's beliefs, clothing, rituals and practices has only ever been seen by Nyeupe.

Lifestyle/Occupations/Hierarchy: The Mafuta are primarily hunter-gatherers who live off the land, both the flora and the fauna. Their village is located in the Savanna and their dwellings are mostly composed of huts created out of wet ground earth and savanna grass. On the inside of their homes, the people write, everyday, their Siku Hadithi, or Day Story, on their walls. Unlike most tribal groups, the Mafuta do not segregate certain genders into certain occupations. Men and women can have a variety of positions in the tribe. Women can be hunters or warriors and men can be homemakers or potters if they wish. The chieftain and the shaman are the highest positions in the tribe and the chieftain will oftentimes seek the wisdom of the shaman for leadership guidance.

Clothing/Appearance: The Mafuta tribe mostly wear tattered white clothing usually around their waists (or around the body in the case of women), usually manufactured by seams workers. Warriors and hunters in the tribe will oftentimes paint their faces and bodies with red ochre as well as white kaolin (for the face). Patterns are unique depending on the individual's creative taste and personal identity. Necklaces symbolize status, celebration and feelings for another in the Mafuta tribe. The hair is oftentimes braided with special beads when young members become of age.

Weapons/Tools/Warfare: The Mafuta are a rather peaceful nation and detest violence. Considering that they are the only people on the Mtambaazi Plateau, the Mafuta do not have to worry about the threat of invasion or war. Nevertheless the tribe takes precautions against potential takeover and attack from the below world and create weapons for hunting and such. The Mafuta's primary weapons are their spears, shields and clubs: Spears are oftentimes crafted from baobab or acacia wood and fitted with a sharpened stone spearhead that is strong enough to be effective for short-range mêlée combat. Their waist-worn clubs are created from carefully carved stone (to circular shape) and attached to a hilt of forearm-hand bone from the remains of fallen warriors passed. Shields are used as extra protection while hunting and fighting. They are typically manufactured from sea turtle shells and decorated with representations of animals.

Beliefs/Religion/Celebrations: The Mafuta have very animistic beliefs: one is that they and the animals of the Plateau are connected with each other and will come together during times of struggle or hardship. The Mafuta also have several celebrations such as Tamasha Nyasi, the Grass Festival, once a year: a time when the animals are invited into the village to partake in dancing, eating and celebration rejoicing the life that all have been given. The Mafuta have two deities that they worship: Mtoa, the Life Giver, who is believed to have lifted the Mtambaazi Plateau from the cruelty of the lower world and her son Roho Msitu, the Forest Spirit, who is said to be the uniter of human and animal if they have lost their connection to each other; also believed to take human form, hide in the wilderness and help in times of need from the shadows.

* * *

**I actually own everything in this story, so a disclaimer is not needed.**


End file.
